The Real Ghostbusters Intro 1
The Real Ghostbusters Intro 1 (Seasons 1-3) which was made off of the Pilot. It was used for three seasons and then was edited down and used as a mini intro to the "Real Ghostbusters" part of the hour block "Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters". Cast *Icon Ghost *Janine Melnitz *Peter Venkman *Egon Spengler *Ray Stantz *Winston Zeddemore *Slimer *Mean Ghost *Big with Mean Teeth Ghost *Big Mouth Ghost *Eye Visor Ghost *Caterpillar Ghost *Horizontal Grin Ghost *Little Hopper Ghost (not in all scenes) *Pointy Ears Ghost (only part of him seen) *Big Mohawk Ghost *Big Spike Ghost *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Equipment *Ecto-1 *Proton Pack *Proton Gun *Ghost Trap Plot Trivia *The trap used at the end was still from the pilot and not the design of the show. *The shot of all the ghosts was used as the inspiration for Cover RI of Ghostbusters Issue #15. *The group shot on the back cover of Volume 8 and seen on page 22 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 is a homage to the end of the first title sequence of The Real Ghostbusters. *On page 19 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2, the device Donatello looks at inside the Containment Unit is visually based on the device Egon and Ray were working on at the start of the Introduction. *On Page 7 of Ghostbusters Annual 2017, In panel 4, the ghosts chasing Dan are visually based on the stock ghosts from The Real Ghostbusters Pilot and Intro 1: **Big with Mean Teeth Ghost **Big Mouth Ghost **Eye Visor Ghost **Caterpillar Ghost **Horizontal Grin Ghost **Little Hopper Ghost **Pointy Ears Ghost **Big Mohawk Ghost **Big Spike Ghost **The lower half of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Winston's file photo is from the first Intro sequence when the alarm sounds. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, in panel 2, the shot of the the thrower being activated is a nod to the first Intro and some early episodes of The Real Ghostbusters. External links *LextheRobot (aka Alex Newborn)- "More Ghostbusters-on-VHS clips, part 4" video (Link to the "Mini Intro" vid.) *LextheRobot (aka Alex Newborn)- Youtube Channel (Images related to the "Mini Intro" that are used on this article originated at the LextheRobot YouTube channel at the link shown.) See also *The Real Ghostbusters Pilot *The Real Ghostbusters Intro 2 References Gallery Season 1 RGBIntroSeason1sc01.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc02.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc03.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc04.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc05.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc06.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc07.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc08.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc09.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc10.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc11.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc12.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc13.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc14.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc15.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc16.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc17.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc18.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc19.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc20.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc21.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc22.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc23.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc24.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc25.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc26.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc27.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc28.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc29.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc30.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc31.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc32.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc33.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc34.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc35.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc36.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc37.png| RGBIntroSeason1sc38.png| Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 "Mini Intro" All images for Mini Intro were from LextheRobot (aka Alex Newborn). RGBMiniIntroSeason1sc01.png| RGBMiniIntroSeason1sc02.png| RGBMiniIntroSeason1sc03.png| RGBMiniIntroSeason1sc04.png| RGBMiniIntroSeason1sc05.png| RGBMiniIntroSeason1sc06.png| RGBMiniIntroSeason1sc07.png| RGBMiniIntroSeason1sc08.png| RGBMiniIntroSeason1sc09.png| RGBMiniIntroSeason1sc10.png| RGBMiniIntroSeason1sc11.png| RGBMiniIntroSeason1sc12.png| RGBMiniIntroSeason1sc13.png| RGBMiniIntroSeason1sc14.png| RGBMiniIntroSeason1sc15.png| Comparing the Pilot to the Intro Pilotvsintrocollage01.png|Icon Ghost Walking Pilotvsintrocollage02.png|The Ghosts Pilotvsintrocollage03.png|Ghostbusters grabbing Particle Throwers Pilotvsintrocollage04.png|Ray/Peter turning on Particle Thrower Pilotvsintrocollage05.png|Ghostbusters aiming to fire Pilotvsintrocollage06.png|Ghostbusters blasting away Pilotvsintrocollage07.png|Victory Pose Collages and Edits FirehouseinIntro1Collage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinIntro1Collage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Secondary Canon Ghostbusters30thAnniversaryByDanSchoening.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 ContainmentUnitIDW08.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 DanChasingGhosts01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ParticleThrowerAnimatedCrossingOver01.jpg|Non-Canon nod in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 Category:The Real Ghostbusters